


DCU Ficlets Part 2

by Jet



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various DCU ficlets set not in the reboot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine Bats in Amber

**Author's Note:**

> All originally posted on tumblr.

A/N: This is a fusion with Zelzany's Amber Chronicles that I may or may not ever expand.  
\--

"I’m leaving," I tell my brother, not bothering to turn and look at him as he falls into step behind me in the dark hallway.

"Tim," he says, and I shake my head as he goes on anyway. "Jason will be regrouping for an attack; he’ll never accept me on the throne. I need you here."

"No you don’t," I tell him, finally turning to look at him. Dick looks weary already, older, the crown a heavy burden. "You _do_ have the throne, and you can call on the allies of Amber - the ones who will support you, anyway. You have Damian, if he doesn’t stab you in the back. And our sisters support you.”

Dick sighs, shakes his head. “I can keep Damian in line, for now.” I raise my eyebrow at the “for now,” but he ignores it, still determined that allying himself with the brother who had so nearly succeeded in killing me was the right thing to do. “I don’t know where Cass is, she hasn’t been seen in months. Things with Barbara are strained. And Stephanie…” he pauses, and I look away again. Perhaps _she_ didn’t consider what she had done as betrayal, but it was…difficult, to trust her again. 

"There’s still-" I begin, and this time he shakes his head.

"Bruce wouldn’t want me to call in outside help."

"Bruce isn’t here." I touch the pocket over my breast where the inert Trumps lie, the painted portraits now the only things left of those they once connected. Kon. Bart. Stephanie’s had been there too, once. Bruce’s was there now, but it wouldn’t always be. "But I will bring him home."

"Tim-" Dick’s face is concerned, the pitying expression he’d had when I first told him what I’d discovered still there. He didn’t believe me. No one did. Who did I have left to trust?

"Don’t try to find me," I tell him, and dart past him into the Pattern room.

"Tim!" I hear him call behind me as I take my first step onto the Pattern. I ignore it, focusing everything on moving forward, through the pain, through the memories the Pattern calls up as I traverse its twists and turns.I feel its power as I move, ready to bend to my will. I am second only to Bruce in its mastery, and now it will help me to find him.

I look up as I reach the center. Dick yells something as I meet his eyes, but I cannot hear it over the roar of magics as the Pattern glows around me, transporting me from the center of everything to begin my journey. I will restore my father, Bruce Wayne, once King of Amber, to his throne.


	2. Young Justice AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "TimKon AU Kon is Batman’s protege and Tim is Superman’s. Swap their powers/origins but keep their personalities? If that makes sense."

"Robin," Superboy snapped, reaching out with his TTK to tug at Robin’s cape. "Pay attention."

Robin turned back from where he had been grinning at a group of bystanders, who were now giggling at them. “Lighten up, Tim-El,” he said, waving at the girls, who waved back. “I’ve got the plan down. I work with _Batman_ ,” he said, popping up the lenses in his mask so they could see him rolling his eyes.

"Then you should know the value of _working as a team_ ,” Superboy said, crossing his arms. Robin was awfully flirty for someone who wouldn’t even tell his _name_ to his teammates.

"Guys," Arrowette interrupted. "I think the robot’s coming back. Can we maybe do this later?"

"Everyone knows what do," Superboy said, rising into the air. "Robin, try to corral Impulse," he sighed as Bart took off.

"Whatever," Robin said, pointing his grapple gun at a nearby building. "Got it covered."

Superboy glared at his retreating figure for a moment before a crash from the approaching robot caught his attention. He hurried to catch up to Wonder Girl, who was leading it away from where Arrowette was shooting at it, trying to disable its sensors.

"Distract it while I try to disassemble it with my TTK," he told her, dodging a mechanical arm and flying around to try to find a clear spot to hold on.

Suddenly the robot sputtered and started to clatter to the ground, a whine coming from its motors as they abruptly powered down.

"What?" Superboy asked, and stared as Robin swung up onto the depowered ‘bot, followed by Impulse and holding a large piece of metal that looked like it had come from the robot.

"Told you I had it covered," he said with a cocky grin, and turned to give Impulse a hi-five.


	3. Tim/Kon Tacklehug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Tacklehug with TimKon"

The muffled “whoop” sound Kon made as he was incoming was literally the only warning Tim had before he was lifted off his feet in a flutter of scattering paperwork, Kon’s arms around him. He sighed, tucking himself in a little as Kon spun them around, finally coming to a halt just shy of the wall. Kon hovered there, a few inches off the ground, grinning down at Tim in his arms. Tim had to crane his head back to see Kon’s face, which Kon probably did on purpose.

"Well?" Tim finally demanded, after they hovered in silence for several seconds.

"We got the thing!" Kon told him, smiling so hard his face practically lit up.

Tim felt the corners of his mouth turn up as well. “We got the thing?” he asked.

"We got the thing!" Kon confirmed, and Tim threw his arms around him, squeezing Kon as Kon leaned down, lightly brushing his lips over Tim’s.

"Awesome," Tim murmured, then he leaned up for a proper kiss.


	4. Tim/Kon/Catlad!Jason AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt. This is established Tim/Kon during Young Justice era, with a Jason who was never Robin but became Selina’s protege instead.

"Cold, Timmy?"

Tim steadfastly ignored Alley Cat’s approach, continuing to look out across Gotham from the high rooftop and only turning towards him when he was a few feet away. “The Robin suit is thermally insulated,” he informed Alley Cat. “Wouldn’t _you_ be the one that’s cold?” He looked up and down Jason’s skintight outfit, and then away, willing himself not to blush.

"Too bad your boyfriend isn’t here to keep you warm," Jason purred, ignoring Tim’s words as usual before stepping over and draping an arm across Tim’s shoulders. Tim lost his battle with the blush, feeling warmth spread across his features, and Jason grinned at him, leaning in.

"Actually…" Tim started, and if as on cue Superboy appeared, hovering over the edge of the roof.

"Hey Rob, sorry I’m late…" He took in Jason’s pose and Tim’s red face and raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

"Just keeping him warm for you, baby blue," Jason said, not stepping back. "But you could warm us _both_ up.”

Tim crossed his arms and rolled his eyes heavenwards under the mask. His face was still red, but fading slightly.

"Are you guys cold?" asked Kon with concern. "I guess it is kind of chilly out." 

"We’re freezing t’death," Jason said plaintively, holding his other arm out. Kon stepped under it, wrapping one arm around Jason and the other around Tim, who was stiff as a board.

"You _are_ cold,” he said to Tim, who looked startled.

"Not that-" he started, but-

"I bet I can use my TTK as a windbreak!" Kon announced, pulling Jason and Tim even closer together with a look of concentration on his face. Tim didn’t feel anything, but the wind did seem to lessen.

"Good job," he told Kon, who beamed at him.

"Nice and cosy," Jason agreed, smirking down at them. "I’ll hafta stay here for a while."

Tim sighed and resigned himself to more blushing.


	5. Jason Todd/Kon-El Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Jason/Kon cuddling prompt. I ended up going for a Jason lived AU.

"Scoot over, Kid," Red Robin demanded, and Conner spared a moment to raise his head and glare in his direction before he dropped back over on the Titans’ couch.

"Jason," he whined, "did you know that college admissions require essays?”

"Yes," Jason said with no sympathy. "If you hadn’t been dead, you’d have done mine with me."

Kon frowned. “Are you blaming me for dying again?” He flopped himself upright.

"Yes," Jason said. 

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Kon sighed, flopping his head onto Jason’s shoulder.

"Until I forgive you," Jason said, but he pulled his cowl back, which made him look slightly less ridiculous, and reached up and started combing his fingers through Kon’s hair. "The Titans were boring without you. I was tempted to try to get the stalker on the team after Spoiler quit, but we already had enough creepy."

"You’re so mean to him," Kon said, yawning. "Just because he has a crush on you…" he snuggled closer to Jason, who snaked an arm around him.

"Has a crush on _Robin_ ,” Jason snorted, and Kon’s eyes widened in horror.

"The little one?"

"No," Jason said, and Kon sighed in relief. "He gets all affronted whenever Damian talks about assassin things, it’s kinda funny. Like he’s trying to keep Damian from besmirching the Robin name."

"Huh," said Kon. "Gotham’s so weird."

Jason shrugged, and Kon pulled the remote over to him with his TTK. “Wanna watch Wendy?” He asked hopefully.

"No," said Jason. "But we can ‘til Cassie and Rose get here to kick our asses."

"Good enough," said Kon, and resumed cuddling.


	6. Tim/Kon First/Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the hug meme, prompt: Tim/Kon, first/last.

**First**  
"So we’re cool?" Kon asked cautiously, trying to read the expression on Rob’s face. He was as impentrable as usual behind the mask, but as Kon watched, the corners of his mouth turned up.

Kon breathed a sigh of relief. He’d worked on his apology for what happened on Apokolips with Supergirl _and_ Wonder Girl, but he hadn’t quite believed it would work.

But Rob was flipping up the lenses in his mask and regarding him somberly. “We’re cool. And Kon…I’m sorry too.”

"It’s okay, man," Kon said, and instead of listing all the reasons why Rob should have apologized _first_ he threw both arms around him, squeezing his shoulders. Rob stiffened up, and Kon withdrew hastily, but Rob didn’t Batarang him or anything. Totally worth it.

 

 **Last**  
"Hey," Kon said, catching Tim’s arm as he hurried by, "I was thinking… maybe I should ask Clark to cover this one. I can stick around, be your backup."

"You think I can’t take care of myself?" Tim regarded his husband with a raised eyebrow, and Kon winced.

"No! It’s not _you_. It’s the rest of the League. I just… the timing for this mission _sucks_. This new Prometheus guy… people are _dying_.”

Tim’s face softened. “I know, but the mission needs Superman. Let Clark enjoy his retirement. I’ll take care of this.”

"I’ll miss you," Kon said, reeling Tim in. Tim obligingly wrapped his arms around him, letting their bodies rest together.

"I’ll miss you too," Tim murmured, leaning up for a quick kiss. "Be careful."


End file.
